El sueño de una Brief
by Cari-Mazz
Summary: Luego de separarse de Yamcha, Bulma sólo soñaba con reconstruir su vida y dejar de sentirse sola. Alguien que ella no esperaba sera el que cumpla con su sueño.


Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

-entre guiones-: diálogos

_En cursiva:_ pensamientos

(Entre paréntesis): aclaraciones

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Sonó el despertador a las 5:00 am como todas las mañanas.

Bulma bostezó, se estiró con desgana y lo apagó sin mirarlo.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir acostada tomó coraje y se levantó, se fue a bañar y después se vistió con unas botas, un short, una remera y por arriba la túnica de científica. Se ató el cabello en una coleta y bajó las escaleras para tomar el desayuno y luego ponerse a trabajar con su padre.

Al abrir la heladera, en seguida notó que el saiyajin había estado antes que ella por allí, ya que estaba casi vacía.

Bulma suspiró, se sirvió una taza de café (una de las pocas cosas que quedaban) y puso los restos de todas las galletas que había sobre un plato y comió distraídamente aquello.

Mientras lavaba la loza, vio desde la ventana una fuerte luz que salía desde las pequeñas ventanas de la nave de gravedad, que fue disminuyendo lentamente hasta apagarse y luego salió Vegeta de ella, a los pocos segundos ya estaba entrando a la cocina.

Bulma lo miró entrar, al caminar el saiyajin iba dejando un rastro de sangre y sudor por el suelo y pasó al lado de la chica ignorándola completamente.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, resignada, se contenía para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero sabía perfectamente que él le respondería de mala manera, ella se enojaría y comenzarían a discutir como de costumbre y no tenía ganas, así que termino de lavar sin decir nada y luego limpió el suelo por donde él había caminado hace un momento.

Después de terminar fue a trabajar con su padre, y eso la mantuvo entretenida unas cuantas horas, cuando finalmente su padre le dijo que podía seguir solo, ella alimentó a las mascotas y acompañó a su madre a reponer todo lo de la heladera antes que el saiyajin tuviera hambre de nuevo y comenzara una discusión con ella por no tener su comida lista.

Una vez que terminó con todo, para mantenerse ocupada se quedó cocinando, desde que ella y Yamcha se habían separado a causa de infidelidades de él y por ser "el hombre más mujeriego que jamás se ha conocido" (como lo llamó Bulma en la última discusión que tuvieron) ella tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y para no aburrirse trataba de mantenerse siempre ocupada, aunque llegaba un momento que ya no tenía más nada que hacer, y era ahí cuando le venía la nostalgia, cuando recordaba los lindos momentos que pasó con su ex-novio, cuando empezaba a extrañarlo y a sentirse sola.

A veces incluso para tapar esos huecos donde no tenía nada que hacer, provocaba alguna pelea con Vegeta para mantenerse distraída, ya que al enojarse con el saiyajin, olvidaba por completo lo demás.

Pero este día no era uno de esos en los cuales estaba con toda su energía, se encontraba algo decaída, no sabía bien la razón, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada y mucho menos de discutir con alguien, aún así, tenía bien en claro que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

Terminó la comida, era algo temprano para cenar, pero de cualquier manera llamó a la familia, Vegeta como siempre se llevó la comida a su cuarto y ceno en él. Al acabar Bulma le aseguró a su madre que quería lavar todo ella sola, entonces sus padres le dieron "las buenas noches" y siguieron con sus cosas para concluir yéndose a dormir.

Estuvo un largo rato en eso, y más tarde decidió ir por los platos que se había llevado Vegeta, ya que él parecía no tener la intención de bajarlos.

Subió y entró a su habitación sin golpear, lo encontró sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana el cielo, se quedó mirando al chico un momento, parecía que estaba recordando algo, o extrañando.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó con su voz grave y molesta de costumbre, aunque no la veía, sabía perfectamente que era ella la que había entrado, era la única que entraba a su habitación sin tocar la puerta.

-venía a recoger esto- tomó los platos que él había dejado sobre la cajonera- no te preocupes, no vine a molestarte…-se aguantó las ganas de reclamarle sobre no molestarse tan siquiera en bajar los platos a la cocina y se marchó de su habitación.

_Algo raro le pasa a esa mujer, hoy no me ha gritado por nada…si sigue así por unos cuantos días sería excelente. _Pensó el Saiyajin volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Al día siguiente Bulma volvió a levantarse a la misma hora, se duchó y se colocó un vestido verde, ajustado (como casi todos los que ella usa) y no demasiado corto, y sobre eso la túnica blanca.

Bajó a desayunar y para su sorpresa estaba todo tal cual ella lo había dejado la noche anterior, supuso que el saiyajin no se había despertado aún. Entonces se preparó un buen desayuno, lo comió y fue a ayudar a su padre.

-ya estoy papá…-entrando a la sala donde trabajaban en sus inventos.

-oh Bulma, no te preocupes, hoy no necesito tu ayuda -le sonrió- de cualquier manera muchas gracias pequeña-

-claro papá…-sonrió débilmente, no sabía que haría ahora para distraerse. Salió de la habitación y se quedó allí parada pensando unos segundos y luego resolvió dedicarse ese día a ordenar su habitación, así que subió a ella.

Cuando iba por el pasillo hacia su cuarto vio a Vegeta caminar para las escaleras.

-Vegeta, ¿dormiste bien?-trató de ser amable como era habitual en ella.

Sin parar su paso ni voltearse a verla contestó-¿qué te importa?-

_No sé ni para que me molesto_ – ¡oye! Voy a ir a arreglar tu habitación mientras entrenas, ¿bien?-

Él no dijo nada, descendió por las escaleras y salió de la casa.

-bueno, lo tomaré por un sí -sonrió Bulma, de esa manera, estaría ocupada un rato más.

Completó el arreglo de su pieza muy rápido, y seguidamente fue a la de Vegeta. Empezó tendiendo la cama…

Agarró las sabanas, _Mmm…su olor es muy…muy delicioso, tan masculino…_

Se sonrojó mucho al darse cuenta que estaba apretando las sabanas contra su rostro, movió la cabeza, terminó de hacer la cama y de arreglar el resto del cuarto.

-ahora si –sonrió satisfecha- el cuarto de un hombre ordenado –rió _Lastima que de verdad no lo sea._

-¿terminaste? –sintió la voz conocida del saiyajin a su espalda y se volteó en seguida.

-si, emm…puedes pasar a descansar un rato si es lo que querías-sonrió.

El príncipe frunció el ceño- ¿qué rayos sucede contigo mujer?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectam…-

-no me has discutido nada, ni reclamado, ni ordenado, ni molestado en todo el día de hoy y ayer- soltó finalmente, aunque él jamás se lo admitiría a sí mismo y mucho menos a alguien más, le gustaba que ella estuviera pendiente de él, incluso las peleas que tenían, ya que era la única manera de que ellos estuvieron juntos largo rato.

La chica sonrió – ¿y no te pone feliz? No te preocupes, no me pasa nada…-

-por supuesto que no me preocupo…jamás dije eso ¿qué me ve a importar lo que te pase? No te creas tan importante mujer- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-tienes razón, para ti nada más que entrenar es importante, te dejo solo…-había sonado como un reproche aunque no sabía por qué. Salió de la habitación de él y fue a la suya, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para pensar que más podía hacer ahora, pero no necesito pensar nada ya que al poco rato quedó dormida.

Vegeta había descansado un rato y luego decidió volver a entrenar, pero antes de bajar la escalera le llamó la atención que la puerta de la habitación de Bulma estuviera abierta, ya que ella siempre cerraba, incluso cuando no estaba allí. Se asomó por la puerta para curiosear y la vio tendida en la cama.

_Vaya…se quedó dormida…no me extraña, no se queda quieta en todo el día, debe ser agotador para una humana…hmp…_

_Se ve bastante bien cuando está dormida. _Se acercó más a ella. _Hasta parece atractiva así…_

Pasó otros minutos mirándola. _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? No debería perder mi tiempo observando a esta mujer dormir, como si no tuviera nada que hacer…_

Se volteó y fue a salir de la habitación, cuando escuchó la voz de Bulma.

-¿Vegeta…?- él se volteó de inmediato, con temor de que lo haya descubierto mirándola, pero no, ella seguía dormida…soñando- Ve-Vegeta…- La chica sonrió.

El no pudo evitar sonreír también al darse cuenta que ella estaba soñando con él, pero no se quedó más en la pieza y se fue a entrenar, como tenía planeado desde un principio.

Entretanto, en el sueño de Bulma…

Ella se encontraba lavando los platos, después de haber comido y sintió unas manos en su cintura, se volteo rápido y con miedo.

-¿Vegeta…?- él no dijo nada, aún agarrada de la cintura la apretó contra sí.

Bulma se sonrojó- ¿Qué haces? Ve-Vegeta…-permaneció viendo los labios del saiyajin, que iban acercando más y más a su boca y sonrió.

Y así, sus labios se unieron, por un instante y la mujer se agarró de los hombros del príncipe.

-¡Bulma! ¡Querida! –sintió el llamado de su madre y se separó de Vegeta al instante.

-¿Mamá?-

-¡Bulma! Despierta mi amor…-

La chica de cabello celeste abrió los ojos, confundida.

-Lamento haberte despertado preciosa, pero necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial a comprar varias cosas para hacerle unos arreglos a la casa-

-Emm…sí, claro mamá, no hay problema, solo déjame cambiarme- la mujer rubia asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Yo… ¡ ¿estaba soñando que Vegeta me besaba? ! No puede ser que yo…que yo quiera que… ¡por Kami! ¡Es un despiadado saiyajin que ha matado a miles de personas Bulma! Y aunque este super bueno…es un...un idiota, eso es. No le interesa nada más que entrenar y superar a Goku…_

_Tal vez esto me pasa porque estoy aquí encerrada, debería hacerle caso a mi madre y salir con mis amigas, conocer otros chicos…sí, eso me vendrá bien_. Sonrió satisfecha con su decisión y se cambió de ropa para salir con su madre.

En tanto Vegeta estaba en la cámara de gravedad, tratando de evitar sus propios disparos de energía que rebotaban por los robots. Pero no le iba muy bien, ya lo habían golpeado 2 veces.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó cuando es casi golpeado por 3ª vez- ¡así jamás llegare al nivel de super saiyajin!-

_Estoy distraído…_ Dejo de mirar su ataque un momento. _¿Qué estaría soñando esa mujer conmigo? Parecía feliz…tal vez soñaba que me iba de su casa…_

-¡Ah!- gritó cuando recibió, ahora sí, el tercer golpe de su ataque de energía – ¡idiota! ¡Concéntrate!- aumentó la gravedad para tratar de evitar pensar y siguió entrenando.

Pasaron unos días más, Bulma comenzó a salir con amigas y a encontrarse con otros chicos, aunque nunca llegaba a la segunda cita. Vegeta y ella casi no cruzaban palabra ni se veían prácticamente.

Un día, ella volvió tarde de una de sus citas, fue directo a la cocina a comer algo y luego acostarse, cuando llego allí, encontró a Vegeta sentado en la mesa, aunque no se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo siquiera, fue directo a la heladera y agarró la leche sin mirar nada más, se sirvió un vaso y se sentó a tomarlo.

-ahh…estoy agotada-miró al hombre- hola, ¿cómo estas Vegeta? -

Él la miró fulminantemente – ¿por qué no miras la heladera con atención, mujer?-

-¿eh?- se levantó y abrió de nuevo la heladera y notó que no había nada, más que ese poco de leche que ella tomaba-¿pero qué paso aquí?-

-tú, no compraste nada de comida en estos últimos días y yo estoy muriendo de hambre-le reprochó bastante enojado.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se levanto-¡ ¿y tú crees que yo soy tu sirvienta? ! ¿Qué? ¿Eres un nene que le tengo que dar la comida yo? ¡Por favor! ¿El príncipe de los saiyajines no puede conseguirse su propia comida? ¿No eres capaz ni de eso? ¡Y luego dices que eres el más fuerte…! –antes de que se diera cuenta, Vegeta la había agarrado de los hombros y golpeado contra la pared, ella tembló con un poco de miedo, cuando el saiyajin se enfurecía así, su mirada era de temer, aunque ambos sabían que él jamás le haría nada. A veces se olvidaba que aquel hombre que vivía con ella era un asesino- ¿qué? ¿vas a golpearme? –lo provocó.

-no vuelvas a hablarme así, asquerosa humana-

Estaban muy cerca, ella instantáneamente recordó su sueño del otro día y miró los labios del saiyajin acercarse, se sonrojó y cerró los ojos.

-¿qué demonios haces?-susurró un Vegeta un poco calmado.

-¿eh? –Se sonrojó más- yo…nada- se separó de él- pero ¡estoy harta que yo tenga que hacer todo por ti! ¿Eres un hombre no? ¡Entonces haz tu propia comida! ¡Lava tus cosas! ¡Porque yo no lo hare más!- retomando sus gritos para salir de la vergüenza.

-lo sabía…bien, no te molestaré más, me iré ya mismo, no sé porque me quedé en este planeta insignificante- se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿qué? ¡no! ¡espera Vegeta! no quiero que te vayas… ¡No me refería a eso! -lo agarró del brazo, casi segura de que la iba a empujar, pero no fue así, él no hizo nada.

-por favor, se que sueñas que me vaya y ya no necesitas que lo sueñes más, ya me iré…-parecía… ¿ofendido?

-pero… ¡no quiero que te vayas! ¡Me gusta tenerte aquí! Me gustan los huéspedes, me gustas…-en seguida se corrigió- ¡me gusta que estés aquí! Y…me gusta atenderte también, pero me exaspera que te aproveches de eso-preocupada y con miedo de que se marchara.

-te molesto entonces-

-no, yo…-suspiró- sólo estoy mal, es cosa de humanos…bah, es cosas de mujeres, no importa, sólo quédate ¿sí? Y perdóname por gritarte y todo eso, mañana compraré la comida, aguanta esta noche-le acarició la mejilla sonriendole y se fue a dormir.

_Entonces si no era eso, ¿qué rayos soñaba? _Sintió su estomago rugir y gruñó, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para calmar su hambre, suspiró y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Bulma ya había conseguido mucha comida, demasiada incluso para el saiyajin, pero para él mejor aún, comió y comió hasta saciarse. Al mismo tiempo, Bulma estaba en otra habitación, hablando por teléfono con Milk.

-lo siento Bulma, pero no podrá ir ya que está castigado, pero yo de cualquier manera iré a acompañarte-

-¿Gohan está castigado? Pero Milk, necesita descansar un poco, luego puede seguir estudiando-

-no, Gohan no, Goku es el que está castigado-la ojiazul rió- por andar entrenando a Gohan de manera tan brutal, ¡mi pequeño se lastimó! Y no pudo estudiar durante todos esos días que tuvó que estar en cama-

-oh, pobre Gohan…pero vamos Milk, tienes que dejar venir a Goku, estaremos todos…-

-bien, iremos sólo por tratarse de ti-

-¡gracias! Yo ya compre toda la comida, aunque con lo que comen Goku y Vegeta, no creo que alcance –ambas rieron.

-estaremos ahí en una hora más o menos, le avisamos al maestro Roshi y los demás-

-muchas gracias, tratare de convencer a Vegeta-

-esa es una tarea más difícil- rieron de nuevo, se despidieron y colgaron.

Bulma tomó valor y fue a buscar al príncipe, pero al entrar a la cocina sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver el desastre que había hecho el chico, y toda la comida que había devorado en unos minutos.

-¡ ¿Qu-qué hiciste? !-

-¿comí? –sin entender la alteración de la chica.

-¡eso no era sólo para ti! ¡Era para todos! Genial –habló con sarcasmo para luego suspirar- ahora tendré que ir a comprar más…-

-¿para qué todos?-inquirió.

-ah…es que…invite a todos los chicos a un picnic, ya sabes a Goku, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Picoro, Yamcha y esa iba a ser la comida para todos –se lamentó- y por cierto, quiero que tú estés con nosotros, ya eres parte del grupo –le sonrió.

-yo no soy parte de su grupo de insectos –dijo con desprecio.

-vamos, sólo será un rato –puso la cara más tierna que pudo, esa cara con la que siendo niña convencía a los padres para comprarle cosas.

Vegeta miró para otro lado, ella sonrió, sabiendo que lo había convencido, era infalible esa cara, incluso con alguien como él.

Bulma fue de nuevo de compras y preparó todo mientras el guerrero se cambiaba de ropa y esperaba.

Luego de una hora y 20 minutos llegaron todos, se saludaron y se sentaron a comer y conversar.

Vegeta se había sentado más alejado, en la sobra de un árbol como hacía casi siempre. Bulma a pesar de hablar con los demás, reír y contar anécdotas no perdía de vista al chico, aunque los únicos que se percataron fueron Picoro y el maestro Roshi.

-Bulma –habló Milk bajo, acercándose a la chica- ¿cómo van las cosas con Yamcha?-

Bulma inconscientemente miró al chico de la cicatriz- bien, el ya anda con otra chica y a mí no me importa, ya lo superé…aunque extraño salir con alguien-

-¿y no has probado con nadie más desde que terminaron?-

-¡claro que si he probado! He estado saliendo con amigas para conocer chicos…pero no tengo suerte para esto, mira: Salí con uno que era un mujeriego total, otro que fue el más decente, me confesó que era gay, luego otro era demasiado egocéntrico, se pasó toda la noche hablando sobre él y el último resultó un total interesado-

-wow, eso sí que es mala suerte…-

-si, Milk, me gustaría ser como tú, desde el primer momento que viste a Goku supiste que era para tí, y así fue, ahora están juntos y no se van a separar, ya tienes tu vida hecha, en cambio yo…con esto de Yamcha…te juro que yo pensé que iba a pasar mi vida con él, ya tenía todo planeado: una casa hermosa, dos hijos, felicidad, amor…ya sabes, todo eso, pero ahora…estoy perdida-

-creo que no debes buscar chicos en las fiestas, ahí no encontraras nada, espera que ya llegara el indicado cuando más lo necesites, y recuerda: tienes que tener carácter firme, ¡no dejes que el hombre te domine!-

-por supuesto –sonrió- así es como tu conseguiste a Goku –rió, y miro al saiyajin de nuevo- espérame un poco ¿sí? Quiero llevarle algo de comer a Vegeta- se levantó, junto comida en un plato y se la llevó.

-aquí te dejo, no puede ser que no comas por quedarte lejos –el saiyajin sólo la miró- si, de nada…ahh, vamos Vegeta, no los veras hasta lo de los androides, pasa un tiempo con nosotros-

-ni en sueños me junto con ustedes mujer- dijo despectivamente.

-bien, olvídalo –volvió con el grupo.

Pero mientras ella estaba con el chico, Milk se acercó a su esposo.

-hey, Goku –lo golpeó suave con el codo y él dejo de comer y la observó- mira hacia allá –le movió la cabeza en dirección a Bulma y Vegeta- ¿no te parece que hacen buena pareja? Creo que Bulma es la única que puede controlar a ese sujeto-

Goku trago- ¿pareja? –dijo nervioso- ¿eso crees? Pues…si, tal vez…-rió rascándose atrás de la cabeza, nervioso.

-tal vez él es lo que Bulma necesita –siguió mirando a la "nueva pareja" con ojos esperanzados.

Cuando Bulma volvió siguieron hablando un rato más, y luego todos empezaron a irse.

-gracias por invitarnos Bulma-dijo Krilin.

-claro, no hay problema –le sonrió.

-adiós Bulma- Yamcha la abrazó, ella se sintió algo incómoda, pero correspondió (bajo la mirada de un atento saiyajin).

Luego se acercó Milk nuevamente –Bulma- se aproximó a ella una vez más y susurró –tendrás suerte, ya verás-

-gracias Milk, es lo que más deseo, no dejo de soñar en volver a reconstruir mi vida con alguien y no quedarme estancada como estoy-

-¡vamos mamá! –gritó Gohan- ¡gracias por todo Bulma! ¡Y adiós!-

-¡sí! ¡Gracias! –gritó Goku.

Milk saludo a Bulma con un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su familia, al igual que todos.

Al quedarse sola por fin (con Vegeta) cayó al suelo de rodillas y suspiró.

-ahora tengo que ordenar todo…¡ah! Esto es lo malo de invitar a tus amigos, eres tú la que debe hacer todo –bajo la mirada, cansada y fue a juntar las cosas- ¡hey Vegeta! ¿No me quieres ayudar? –lo dijo casi en broma, sabía que él la ignoraría.

Pero al juntar los platos, cuando fue a agarrar uno, se topó con la mano de Vegeta que también iba a agarrarlo y se sobresaltó del susto, haciendo que Vegeta la viera extrañado.

-¿pero qué pasa contigo?-

-¿qué haces?-

-te ayudo, como me pediste…-Bulma se quedó muy sorprendida, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque no quería que cambiara de opinión, en esa ocasión, deseaba mucho la ayuda de él.

Juntaron rápido las cosas y luego Bulma lavó todo y se fueron a dormir, ya que entre todo se había puesto bastante tarde.

En la madrugada, Vegeta se despertó, pensaba ir al patio un momento para refrescar sus pensamientos, ya que había soñado con Kakaroto como super saiyajin y eso lo hacía frustrarse por no poder convertirse aún en "super Vegeta".

Pero cuando pasó por la puerta del cuarto de Bulma escuchó sollozos y eso lo extrañó, así que por simple curiosidad (no es que estuviera preocupado) golpeó la puerta.

-¿estás bien mujer?-lo dijo no muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara a través de la puerta.

No recibió respuesta, pero escuchó los pasos de la mujer acercarse a la puerta. Cuando abrió y lo vio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, salto sobre el saiyajin y lo abrazó; él quedó en shock, no supo qué hacer con ella, mantuvo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho sin abrazarla. Después de unos minutos de estar así, sin decir nada escuchando solamente el llanto de Bulma, ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-te necesito…me siento sola…-susurró casi inaudible y lo besó, cerrando los ojos.

Vegeta a pesar de estar extrañado, no pudo evitar corresponder el beso, pero fue tranquilo; era Bulma la que lo dirigía y Vegeta sólo la seguía.

Bulma se separó, muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

-lo siento, perdón…en serio –se alejó de él para volver a entrar al cuarto, y lo hubiera hecho si el chico no la hubiera agarrado del brazo, puesto contra la pared y besado de nuevo aunque ahora apasionadamente.

Bulma no podía creerlo, le parecía que estaba en otro sueño. Sentía los labios de Vegeta moverse sobre los suyos de manera irreal y con demasiada pasión, y para cuando quisieron acordar, ya habían entrado a la habitación de Bulma y cerrado la puerta con llave. Aquella noche (o lo que quedaba de ella) la pasaron juntos, sin decir nada.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despertó primero, bastante confuso. Observó la habitación unos segundos y luego sintió el aroma de Bulma e instantáneamente recordó todo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, y sonrió.

-Vegeta…-dirigió la mirada hacia ella, seguía dormida, y a sus ojos se veía demasiado hermosa con el cabello regado por todo su pecho.

_Es igual…la manera en que dijo mi nombre ahora es igual a como lo había dicho la otra vez…_

_Claro, pero que idiota…no soñaba con que me iba, sino con esto… _Sonrió. _Pero que mujer pervertida…_

Sonrió al darse cuenta y la abrazo sin notarlo.

_¡Demonios! ¡Me siento tan bien ahora!...que ni crea que esto va a quedar sólo así, va a seguir siendo mía, ya la marqué, no importa nada mas, nadie más la tocará de ahora en adelante…_

_Lo terrible es que se pondrá más molesta de lo que ya es…_

Interrumpió sus pensamientos los movimientos de ella. Bulma despertó lento, lo miró y seguidamente su rostro se enrojeció por completo y lo escondió en pecho del príncipe.

_¡Kami! ¡No puede ser que él y yo…! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No podre volver a verlo a la cara en toda mi vida!_

-Bulma…-ella lo miró extrañada, pero aún sonrojada, casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre- ¿quieres que me vaya?

La muchacha negó y volvió a su anterior posición, abrazándolo también.

_Fue maravilloso, jamás pensé que Vegeta fuera tan…fogoso y tierno a la vez…_

-Oye, no quiero que pienses que por esto voy a…-Bulma cayó al saiyajin poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-déjame hablar a mi primero, sólo respóndeme una cosa…- el chico tragó saliva, se veía mal la situación, si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba sin ropa, haría a Bulma a un lado y se escaparía por la ventana, odiaba esas situaciones con preguntas incómodas- tu…quieres que todo siga igual o preferirías que esto…-le acaricio el pecho tímidamente- siga pasando… ¡y no me refiero a lo de anoche! –aclaró lo antes posible- me refiero…a esto, tú sabes…-

Vegeta se quedó unos minutos meditando y luego contestó con una simple frase: -eres mía-

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio, sabía lo que quería decir esa respuesta, y nada le podía hacer más feliz en ese momento.

-entonces…Vegeta, yo no espero que tú te vuelvas súper cariñoso, que andes conmigo de la mano por la calle, que me lleves de compras, o que pases todo el tiempo conmigo, no pretendo cambiarte, no te preocupes –escuchar aquello fue un gran alivio para él- es más, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que te conviertas en el súper saiyajin más fuerte de todos –le sonrió- yo sólo necesito alguna atención de vez en cuando, y no hablo de rosas, chocolates y todo eso porque sé que no es tu estilo, sólo…una caricia tuya –le acarició la mejilla- es más que suficiente para recordarme porque quiero tanto estar contigo…

-Bul…-

-Vegeta yo…quiero quedarme contigo- lo abrazó fuerte.

_Yo también…_ Se quedó en silencio, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-quiero decir algo yo…- Bulma lo miró- gracias…-¡Kami! ¡Cómo costaba decir eso!- por…no esperar nada de mí que no pueda darte…-

-ya me acostumbré, además, lo bueno es que contigo no me tengo que preocupar con que seas mujeriego –le sonrió, sabía que Vegeta no iba a fijarse en ninguna otra mujer, si apenas se fijaba en ella…

-¿cómo sabes? –sonrió divertido el saiyajin, a lo que Bulma también sonrió y le pegó en el pecho bromeando. Le encantaba esa nueva actitud un poco mas suelta del príncipe.

-iré a preparar la comida, debes tener un apetito gigante ahora–se levantó y se sonrojó por su desnudez ante él, trató de taparse mientras se vestía, pero no le salió bien y se le termino cayendo todo.

-déjalo, me vino hambre de otra cosa –se levantó el también y el resto, es historia.

Y el sueño de Bulma fue finalmente cumplido, por una persona que ella jamás se habría imaginado…

**FIN**


End file.
